Write Love
by Dulcinea13
Summary: "Los amigos nunca te abandonaran" fue el pensamiento de Sam antes de dejarse caer al abismo, antes de que sus amigos la abandonaran, antes que a quien amaba no le correspondiera, antes de ser remplazada, antes de mudarse, antes de que "ellos" se la llevaran, antes de encontrar esa puerta.
1. Prologo

"_**Morirás sola y abandonada"**_

Una lágrima recorrió la suave mejilla aterciopelada de la rubia, sus ojos no estaban enfocados en ningún lugar, justo como una ciega.

No.

No como una.

Era una.

-Sam, detente, solo baja del techo, te podrías lastimar

La voz distante de un amor no correspondido no la detuvo para nada, su voz presentaba pánico y otra cosa que no le agrado para nada "_lastima_" ¿Dónde había estado el castaño todo ese año? ¿Dónde había estado en los "meses negros"? Ella denomino a si los meses que había pasado, en el que el que se hacía llamar su amigo la abandono.

_¿Qué son los amigos?_

-¿¡Sam!? ¡POR DIOS! ¡Detente! ¡Es una locura!

La voz de su mejor amiga tampoco le impidió avanzar por el barandal, guiada por el tacto y el sonido hacia la orilla del tejado de su casa, hacia un abismo de piedras afiladas donde recordaba que se encontraban ¿Mejor amiga? Pfff que tontería.

_Los amigos son gente que guardaran tus secretos y te apoyan en los momentos difíciles._

-Váyanse, no los quiero aquí.

La voz decidida y confiada de Sam los dejo sorprendidos, ella lo adivino por el silencio que estaba reinando, se imaginó el shock en sus caras, el dolor en sus rostros, la décima parte de lo que ella había sufrido cuando la acorralaron a la desesperación.

_Los amigos no te dejaran…_

-Sam…

La rubia avanzo un poco más a un paso del abismo, de la muerte, y su "libertad".

_Pase lo que pase…_

-Sam! P-por favor…

La mencionada pudo deducir que Carly estaba llorando, y por el ruido había caído de rodillas, se enfadó a un mas, su "mejor amiga" era la que había desencadenado todo, la había remplazado por chicas más listas, bonitas, educadas y "de mejor clase" había permitido que se la llevaran _Ellos._

_Hagas lo que hagas…_

-Nunca te abandonaran…-la rubia termino sus pensamientos en un susurro inaudible

Sonrió burlonamente por lo ridículo que se debían de ver Freddie y Carly , por lo estúpida que era la situación, por el maquillaje de Kate, por iCarly, por todo.

Y sin pensarlo se dejó caer tal como una muñeca frágil y sin vida, una muñeca sin ganas de seguir, una muñeca que era fuerte hasta que la derrumbaron.

_No importa a donde vayas._

_._

_._

_._

_Ellos no te dejaran._

_Nunca_

* * *

**¡Hola queridos lectores de fanfiction! 8D (los que están leyendo esto) Quien reconozca este fic le regalare una galletita rancia y sexy c: Hace dos o tres años cuando tenía 11 años hice este fic y lo subí, nunca lo continúe (hice solo 3 capítulos xD) pero en ese entonces escribía del asco (lo sigo haciendo, pero es un asco con estilo c8 ) asi que me dije ¿Por qué no renovarlo? Y he aquí mi historia uwu. ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Antes

**Un año antes.**

-¡Sam, Despierta! –Termino por gritarle Carly a su amiga rubia en él oído, había estado intentando despertarla desde hace ya más de media hora.

La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe y cayo directo al suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

-¡Yo no me he comido las costillas!-Se defendió la rubia un tanto aturdida.

Carly sonrió divertida ante el desconcierto de su amiga y le ayudo a levantarse del suelo amablemente, después de todo parecía como si la acabaran de acusar de un asesinato o algo por el estilo.

-No, no es eso Sam, tu mamá te está llamando abajo- Le explico la pelinegra señalando la puerta de su cuarto.

La noche anterior –como muchas otras- Sam se había quedado a dormir con su mejor amiga Carly para no pasar la noche en el basurero a la que ella llamaba casa, además de que su madre se había alterado ante la llegada de su hermana gemela, Melanie y ella no podía soportar a su hermana revolotear a su alrededor diciéndole que se vistiera mejor y que fuera más educada blah blah blah.

-Ah…-comenzó la rubia un tanto irritada acostándose de nuevo en la esponjosa cama de Carly- ¿Por qué?

-Menciono algo de una mudanza- Contesto su amiga intentando levantar a la rubia de la cama.

-¿M-Mudanza? –pregunto la rubia como intentando recordar algo.- ¡Mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado!

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama –dejándola un tanto mareada en el proceso- y se comenzó a poner sus tenis lo más rápido que pudo, se arregló un poco el pelo quitándoselo de la cara arrastrando sus suaves rizos rubios, recordó cuando tenía 9 años y un chico le había dicho que parecía una princesa, cuando le preguntaron por qué lo había golpeado y colgado en un árbol, ella se defendió diciendo que debería haber cerrado su boca en vez de decir cosas tan tontas.

* * *

**POV Sam.**

No sé cómo a veces puedo olvidar cosas tan importantes ¡Que torpe soy! Una cosa es olvidar donde pusiste las llaves en la mesa y otra mucho más distinta es olvidar que vas a mudarte.

Mi madre me aviso la anterior semana, de algún modo me alegré por tener que salir del basurero de donde vivía, ya no tendría que salir y golpear a los idiotas que creyeran que era una chica indefensa, mi alegría acabo cuando me entere que todo sería porque Melanie se iba a quedar un tiempo con nosotras, su escuela le había dado vacaciones y ella aprovecho para visitarnos por sorpresa, la cara de mi madre era un poema y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, salieron a comer afuera y se olvidaron de mí, fue bastante humillante.

-Oh, ya estás aquí –saludo mi madre cargando las cajas para la mudanza- apresúrate y ayuda a tu hermana.

Me enfade un poco, ella había ido a la casa de Carly y cuando baje ya se había ido, es algo molesto, pero es mejor no tomarle mucha importancia.

Me acerque a mi cuarto y me di cuenta de que mi hermana se encontraba dentro curioseando mis cosas dentro de las cajas, no encontraría nada interesante.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces con mis cosas?

Melanie se sobresaltó y volteo a mirarme con espanto, después se levantó como un resorte llevándose una mano al pelo y alaciándoselo más de lo que estaba, la vi bastante nerviosa.

-N-Nada.

Sonrió ante de que la llevara a arrastras fuera de lo que era mi cuarto.

Mientras subíamos las cosas al camión de mudanzas recordé a espumita y volví adentro, el gato estaba en el sofá abandonado durmiendo su siesta de la tarde, a veces le envidiaba tanto, lo tome abrazándolo y volví al auto donde me esperaban.

No estaba muy lejos mi nueva casa, estaba más cerca de la escuela y del edificio de departamentos donde se encontraban Freddie y Carly.

-Wow…es… ¡Hermosa!-Exclamo Melanie mirando la casa emocionada, fue la primera en bajar del auto y correr hacia la casa.

Sonreí, tenía bastante razón, era de 3 pisos con las paredes de madera pintadas de blanco y un mini jardín delantero y al parecer también había un más grande detrás de la casa, había cercas con enredaderas en ella, parecía una casa de en cuento, pero era demasiado…_perfecta._

Cuando entre sentí una fresca brisa, la casa era hermosa y sin un solo mueble, espaciosa y elegante, pero…me daba mala espina.

Sabía que habría algo malo, siempre hay algo malo.

* * *

**Os traigo un nuevo capitulo 8DD estuve ocupada este mes, lamento llegar con el capitulo tan tarde...¡Prometo actualizar mas pronto! a si que, no tengo micho que decir ¡Nos leemos! :3**


End file.
